Handy's Little Treat
by Kiss-the-Smurf
Summary: Handy comes to Hefty's house for a little treat, a very smurfy treat... The setting takes place around Christmas time and is based off of 'The Smurfs Christmas Carol' special. WARNING: This story is X-rated and viewable for adults only.


It was now late December and everything in the forest was covered in a soft, blanket of white snow. Especially in Smurf Village where the smurfs lived. It was getting close to Christmas time, and all of the mushroom houses were all decorated with Christmas decorations. All the smurfs were just about ready for the big day, which was only 2 days away. The lights on each house twinkled and shined with red and green. Stockings were all hung up, wreaths on every door, gold and silver tinsel and garland on every roof. And the Christmas tree that centered the whole village square, stood more than 15 apples high, glimmering with gold and white lights.

The smurfs were decorating the tree with just about everything from golden garland to multi-colorful ornaments in different shapes and sizes. It was getting close to sundown as some of the smurfs retired to their homes for the night. As for some of the others, they finished up decorating the tree. And with Grouchy, as always, putting the star on top of the tree.

"I hate putting the star on the tree," Grouchy implied, "and I also hate that Christmas is only 2 days away!"

Some of the smurfs laughed and giggled with joy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Handy was finishing up his decorations on his house, putting on the last of the lights he had tweaked with. Soon he tested them out as they all began to gleam and shine around his house. And knowing Handy, he sure can be very <em>'handy'<em> with things. As he got down from his ladder, he noticed a sweet aroma hit his nose. He took a good whiff and remembered that Baker had smurfed up some gingerbread cookies, candy canes, and of course, fruitcake. Not many of the smurfs cared for fruitcake, especially Grouchy. But Handy sure loved it, and was willing to get a piece no matter what he'd do.

The smell came from his good old friend, Hefty's house. Knowing his own best pal, Hefty definitely **LOVED** fruitcake as much as Handy did. So, he decided to pay him a visit and hopefully get some. Handy gently knocked on his door and waited for his response. The door had opened, and out came the strong smurf himself.

"Handy! How you doin'?" Hefty was excited and surprised to see his best friend come for a visit.

"Hey Hefty. You mind if I came in for a little while?" Handy said with a bright smile.

"Sure thing, buddy. Come right in."

Handy accepted the response as he entered Hefty's mushroom home. He made himself a bit more comfortable knowing he was with his bosom buddy. There was a fire burning in the fire place as Hefty put another log in to let it burn. He went to go smurf some firewood earlier in the day. The scent of the wood burning filled the whole house along with the scent of the fruitcake Handy noticed and eyeballed for a short while. Hefty soon sat down by the table next to him to spend a little time to catch up on a few things.

"So what's been smurfing wit'cha lately, Handy? I haven't seen ya after Gargamel tried to attempt to smurf us a few months ago."

"Oh, just smurfing around as I can as usual," the hard-working smurf replied. "I haven't really been comin' up with anything new as far as I know. What about you?"

"Me? Just been workin' out these bad boys." Hefty flexed both his arms, admiring his best physique. Handy always admired how big and strong he was. He wished he too was just as smurfy as him. At least he's pretty strong with doing all the big chores along with his friend's help. But time had passed, and no one smurfed a word. It was getting a bit too quiet, and the smurf in the dark-denim blue overalls took another good look at that fruitcake, sitting at the table.

Then Handy broke the silence. "Hey Hefty, I noticed you got yourself some fruitcake from Baker Smurf."

"Oh yeah!" Hefty remembered and acted quick. "Sure is a smurfy lookin' cake he baked for me."

"Ahh... so you had him smurf one for your own I take it?"

"Yep. Ya know how much I love it, haha..."

"Umm...Hefty?"

"Hmm?"

Handy really wanted a piece so bad from him, he just couldn't smurf any longer. "Can I have some fruitcake, too?"

"Oh no, this one's mine!" Hefty responded hastily.

"Awww but Hefty, you're not being fair! Can I have at least just one little piece?"

"Nope, sorry bro. This one's all mine..." the heart-tattooed smurf sneered. "But... maybe if ya beg for it, I'll let ya have a bite..." Then he winked at the smaller smurf sitting across from him.

"Ugh, come on Hefty... I just would like to have a piece of cake..." The anticipation was definitely 'smurfing' him, wanting a taste of his friend's fruitcake so badly.

"Oh don't worry... I'll give ya a nice piece just as long as ya do something for me..." Hefty looked at him kind of funny, but he went along with it.

Handy sighed with disapproval and responded, "Okay then... what do you want?"

Hefty couldn't help but plot what he wanted his buddy to do for him. He had his hand on his chin thinking of something that would make Handy want his 'delicious' cake. Once the idea smurfed him, he started to chuckle a little about it.

"Well, what is it?" Handy asked him.

The strong smurf stopped laughing and answered his question. "Well...remember your little dance a few Christmases back?"

"...Yes, I remember..."

"Then why don't ya dance a little for me? But this time, a little different than the last..."

"Uhh...what do you mean by _a little different_?" Handy asked, all confused with his eyebrow ridged up.

"Well, ya know...show me one of your newest moves. Add a little more spice to it."

"...Ehh... okay...?" Handy then got up from the table a few steps back as he started to sway a little with some dance moves. And thinking to himself, he thought, _'Holy smurf, I'm dancing just for a little piece of cake...?'_

Hefty enjoyed Handy's little routine for a while. "Nice... Now shake those hips a little..."

"Wha-..? ..." What in smurfs wanted Hefty to want Handy shake his hips? But alas, Handy smurfs what he was told and begins to shake them.

The muscle-bound smurf chuckled getting a kick at the handyman's moves. "That's real nice... keep shaking that smurf..."

"Hefty...! Can I please have some cake now?" He kept on dancing as he pleaded to him.

"Oh... you'll get it alright," Hefty soon replied. "Just as soon as you do one last thing fo' me."

"And what?" Handy stopped dancing. "Tell me! I'm getting hungry over here..."

Hefty then got up from the table and walks up closer to Handy. "The overalls...lose 'em..."

"WHAT!" Handy was surprisingly shocked what Hefty told him to do next.

"Ya heard me..." Hefty responded seductively. "Lose 'em..."

Everything was silent for at least a good two minutes. Handy, still shocked with Hefty's command, cleared his throat and began to speak. "...I shouldn't have asked you for a piece of cake... I think I'll ask Baker to bake another one for me..." With that, he pushes Hefty a bit away from him as he reached for the door. But Hefty instantly grabs him before reaching the door. Soon after, he took out his key, locking both him and Handy from the outside.

"...Hefty...?" Handy's eyes began to widen what the strong smurf just did.

"You still want that cake?" Hefty said looking at him with hungry eyes.

"Ehh...I... guess...?" Handy had a blank, disturbed look on him.

"Then... lose the overalls."

Handy stares at him, slack jawed. "What...?"

"C'mon babe, I know you look pretty fine wit' them off..." Hefty stares at him a little more with that smolder on his face.

Then Handy began to freak the smurf out, angrily. "**I WILL DEFINITELY NOT DO THAT! **Now could you please open the door again? This is getting scary..."

"Awww Handy, don't make me beg now..." Hefty looked at him with wide puppy eyes.

"Seriously... **give me the key**!" Handy shouted and demanded him.

"Not until you'll do as I say. Don't make me have to go any further than that." He then got serious with him. Hefty was not going to take _'no'_ for an answer, unless his _'buddy' _did what he said.

"Hefty! What the smurf is wrong with you? Just let me go!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Handy ol' pal." Hefty then pushes him against the door. "Now do as I say, or else..."

"Or else what?" Handy cried as he tried to break free free. "Ugh, what's up with you today?" Hefty presses him closer to the door so he wouldn't get away and starts to pull on his straps.

"Hefty! Stop that!" Handy yelled, furiously. Hefty soon pulled Handy closer to his face with a more seductive look. The small but slender smurf looks deep into his eyes. He couldn't help but bother to blush at the sight of the muscled smurf. "... Ehh..."

"Now...will you do as I say?" Hefty said looking at him with his eyes hooded and one of his eyebrows ridged up.

Handy surprisingly snapped out of his gaze, still blushing as he shook his head. "No!"

He still managed to try to get free from his clutches until Hefty gripped him tighter from breaking away. "Maybe **THIS** will persuade ya..."

"Hefty, stop it! You can't force me to do it!" Handy was far too smart for the ever-so-cunning smurf as he kept resisting his demand.

"C'mon babe... ya know ya can't resist Hefty..."

Handy blushes even more, but still freaked out. "A-are you drunk or something?"

"Does it look like I had a little smurfnog to ya?"

"Ehh... not really..." Handy felt a little dumfounded until it hit him. "...Oh God..."

"Oh yes...hehe..." Hefty sneered and chuckled.

"...Okay okay, I'll do it if you let me go then!" Hefty knew Handy too well to let him off that easy. He knew Handy still wanted to get way.

"No...that's too easy for you say..."

"Oh smurf, what else do you want...?"

Hefty then looked up from where they were standing and responded to him. "Look up above ya..."

Handy, apparently so, looks up and sees something dangling from inside the door. "Please... don't tell me this is... a mistletoe...?"

"Oho, oh yes it is..." Hefty smiled so devilishly.

"And you...want to...?"

Hefty chuckled at the sight of Handy's reaction with his face all but shock.

"But only... on the cheek... right?" Handy asked him, more confused and feeling unsmurfy.

"Guess again, Handy-boy..." Hefty said, huskily, gazing into his eyes.

"Eh... ehhhh..." Handy face was flushed with a deep shade of purple, until he couldn't resist any longer with Hefty's wishes. "...Okay okay, fine! Let's get it over with..." He then squinted his eyes tight and pursed his lips.

Hefty then holds him closer and closes his eyes. He gently presses his lips against the slender smurf's lips, feeling the warmth between them. Handy blushes more as he feels Hefty's lips on his mouth, while he started to get a weird feeling in his stomach. The muscular smurf kisses him a little longer until he begins to give him some tongue. Handy opens his mouth to let Hefty's tongue inside his. Hefty licks the inside of his mouth as he starts to moan a little from the sensation. Handy liked the feel of his tongue in his mouth as he starts to lick over his tongue, making himself pant a little. Soon after, Hefty grabbed a hold of Handy's blue butt, groping it, when he too started to pant.

Handy begins to hold him real tight and forgot everything around him. He enjoyed this new feeling while he was still kissing him with pleasure. Hefty began to blush as their kiss got deeper and more intimate. Suddenly, Handy breaks off the kiss, looking up at Hefty with his face all flushed. He puts his hands on Hefty's chest and looks down on the floor.

"I... uhh..."

"What's wrong, buddy? What is it?"

"I... I don't know... how to feel right now..."

Hefty then held Handy's chin up and looked down upon his face. Handy had a strange feeling deep inside that he never felt before. He looked deep into his eyes and felt his heart beating stronger than ever before. Hefty soon felt his own heart beat faster, staring straight at his closest friend. But Handy then looks away.

"Hefty, this is wrong... I... I... we..."

"Shhh..." Hefty held Handy closer, embracing him with a tender hug. Handy soon felt comfortable in Hefty's strong arms as he closed his eyes, feeling his friend's heartbeat. Hefty lets out a deep long sigh, as he started stroking the back of Handy's head. The little smurf then started to smile gently and waggles his tail, feeling the strokes over the back of his head. Hefty smiled back and chuckled noticing his cute little tail, wagging.

Then Handy holds him tight pressing his cheek on Hefty's, and sighs with pleasure._ "Oh Hefty..."_

"Aww...Handy...you don't know how much I missed you..." the bigger smurf replied, holding him tighter.

"So you had those feelings for me all this time?" Handy looked to him.

"Even longer than you think," Hefty replied.

"Wow..." Handy blushes. "And I always thought you would be in love with Smurfette..."

"Nah... not every smurf is capable of wanting her to themselves. She's the only female around."

"Yeah, you're right..." Handy chuckled. He looked into his eyes and softly rubs his nose over Hefty's, with a smile on his face. Hefty smiles and chuckles back.

"So uhh... I think I still have to fulfill the wish you were asking for a few minutes ago..."

"Hehehe...if ya want ta..." Hefty responded with a suggested wink.

"I'd do anything for you right now..." Handy replied. Soon after, he starts to strip off his straps from his shoulders, slowly.

"Wow, Handy..." Hefty's face began to blush.

"Hehehe, what is it? I'm just doing what you wanted from me..." Handy smiled and soon stripped the overalls completely from his body. Hefty's breath starts to quicken and breathes a little heavily, gazing at Handy in all his smurf.

_"Oh baby..."_

"You may do with me what you want now..." Handy implied, seductively.

"Mmm... getting kinky are ya?" With that, the strong smurf swoops him into his arms and carries him over to his bed.

Handy chuckled as he replied. "Hey hey, you started with all this!" Soon he laid comfortably on Hefty's smurfy bed.

Hefty chuckled as they both sighed happily. Then he stroked his finger against Handy's warm, flushed cheeks. While his finger did its magic, Handy took hold of it and began sucking on it. He definitely enjoyed sucking Hefty's finger.

_"Mmm...hmm..."_

"Hehe...ya like that?"

The less slightly smurf looks at him with seductive eyes, still sucking his finger as he begins to pant. The heart-tattooed smurf felt some stiffness in his pants as his heart begun to race. Handy also felt a bit stiff while sucking Hefty's finger with more pleasure.

"H-handy... I'm not sure if I can hold on much longer... Gotta let myself loose..."

He stopped sucking his finger as he licked over his own lips. Hefty quickly smurfed off his own pants, revealing his _smurf_, long and hard. "Ahh...that's better..."

Handy took a look on Hefty's smurf and licks his lips again, with his face all flushed. "Say... did you liked how I sucked your finger...?"

Hefty flushed looking down upon him. "Oh yeah...I must say, you really know what to do with that thing..."

All Handy could do was smile. Then he asked him, "Do you mind if I... try to suck something else...?"

"Like what...? OHH!" Hefty's face turned deep purple and soon realized what Handy wanted to do.

"So... do you...?" the smurf asked arousingly as he stroked with his finger over Hefty's chest.

Hefty's breath started to hitch and responded to him, "Yes... show daddy what you can smurf..."

Handy smiled seductively at him. He then quickly turned himself and Hefty around. Knowingly enough, he was now on top of the muscle-bound smurf. Soon, he wandered down to Hefty's smurf, slowly, first massaging it with his hands. Hefty couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his palms touching him. Oh, how Handy loved to hear him moan. Then he starts to lick over his hardened gland, softly. Hefty panted as his face flushed even more with every lick Handy took in while his smurf pulsated against his tongue. Handy soon slid with his mouth over his smurf, licking over it with pleasure.

"Ahhh! Handy!" Hefty cried with sweet, smurfy bliss.

Handy, getting hot and horny, began to moan as he starts to push his head up and down gently. Hefty starts to pant even harder and arched his back backwards letting the hungry smurf take everything in. The handy smurf loved the feel of the strongman's smurf inside his mouth as he begins to suck harder.

_"Gah... Oh yeah, baby..." _the bigger smurf cooed.

While listening to the sweet sounds of Hefty's voice, Handy begins to pant and moan with everlasting pleasure.

_"Mmmm..."_ Hefty moaned, sighing with pleasure.

Handy starts to suck his smurf faster and more sensual.

"This feels so... _smurfy_..." Hefty said huskily as he pants faster.

Handy licked his 'smurf' skillfully while sucking it faster and faster. He soon starts to pant more and begins to sweat. _"Mhmmmm..."_

While turning his head a little and looking down at Handy, Hefty saw his smurf nice and hard, just waiting to be felt up as he sweat with arousal. _"Hmmmm..."_

Suddenly, Handy stops sucking for a while, releasing Hefty's smurf out of his mouth. "I'm sorry... I... hahh... just need a little break... hahh... to breathe in..." He panted really fast, with his face all flushed.

"Wow... Handy... hah... you're just...hah..._AMAZING_!" Hefty pants at the same pace, astonished by the smurf's performance.

"I'm so glad you're enjoying it..." Handy responded with a smile.

As Hefty catches the last of his breath, he began to speak. "Now, it's my turn to have a little fun..."

Handy smiled and was very excited what the smurf would do next. Hefty crawled like a sly fox reaching closer to Handy. He sat up on his knees and grabbed him into a tight embrace, caressing every feel on Handy's soft blue skin.

"Ahw, Hefty..." Handy said, feeling comfortable. With every sensational touch from his finger tips, Hefty then cupped Handy's cheek with his hand, and looked deeply into his beautiful bright-blue eyes. Handy feels how his heart starts to race again as he looked into Hefty's face. But afterwards, Hefty's face turned sad all of a sudden while still gazing at Handy.

"Handy... I... I..." He put his head down, facing the bedsheets.

"Ahww, Hefty... what's wrong...? Handy said, worriedly, holding his hands.

Hefty's heart raced really fast. His eyes started to tear as he looked back up to Handy.

"I..._I love you..._"

Hearing those words made Handy blush as he began to hug him, holding him tight._ "I love you too..."_

Hefty embraces him tighter. He couldn't help but shed one tear, feeling truly happy around his best friend, who was much more than a friend to him now.

Handy soon spoke. "I'm sorry that I wanted to leave at first when you told me to strip off my overalls." He chuckled. "...I didn't know you would have such feelings for me... Or that I would have such feelings for you..."

Hefty sighed happily as he placed Handy's hand close to his heart. "I want to be with you as long as we smurf. I don't ever want to let you go..." Handy could feel Hefty's heartbeat with every rhythm between each beat.

_"Oh Hefty..." _

He kisses him softly on his lips. Hefty accepted the kiss with a hint of purple shade on his cheeks. Handy looked deep in his eyes after the kiss.

"... I promise... I will **never ever** leave you... and I will always be by your side..."

Hefty then smiled with his eyes hooded. _"Handy..."_

Handy snuggled up to his cheek. Hefty sighed deeply, while wrapping his arms around Handy's waist, rubbing his back a little, with his eyes closed.

"...all those years without knowing how much you actually mean to me... they're worthless now..." Handy finished.

Hefty smiled and looked at Handy, responding, "And who knows what the future might bring for us both."

The future? That seemed to make Handy feel more concerned about how the other smurfs would feel about this.

"Hefty...? I don't know if we should tell the other smurfs about us... or if we should keep it as a secret..."

"It's too soon to let the others know about this. But for now...I want to enjoy every moment of this with you for the holidays." It seemed he knew the answer to every problem they can smurf.

"You're right..." Handy said, snuggling against him. "Ahww... I think you're the best Christmas present I could have ever get..."

"Me too, hun." Hefty smiled. "It's better than getting a new hat every Christmas from Papa Smurf."

"Hehehe, oh yes, **WAY** better than that!" Handy giggled.

Hefty started to chuckle. "You're so cute with that little giggle of yours."

"Hehe..." Handy looks away shyly and smiles.

Then Hefty cupped Handy's face again feeling his smooth warm face. _"You're so beautiful..."_

"So are you..." Handy blushed, holding his hand.

"Aww...Handy..." he replied, happily.

"I wish this night would never end..." Handy said cuddling up next to him.

"Well, it is still pretty early. And there's still one thing we haven't done yet." Hefty responded.

"Hmm, what do you mean?"

The muscular smurf held him really close, looking at him with a deep flush on his cheeks. His heart begins to race and breathes a little heavy as he spoke huskily. _"Handy...I want you...I need you right now..."_

Soon, Handy felt his own heart start to race while his face was all flushed. "Ahw Hefty... _then take me... please..._"

And with his approval, Hefty pressed his lips against his making the kiss a little more passionate. He slips his tongue in afterwards, pressing his hand against Handy's little rump, kneading it. Handy accepts this passionate kiss and gladly let Hefty's tongue enter his mouth. He puts his hand on the back of Hefty's head to bring him closer to him. He moaned at the feel of Hefty's hand kneading his blue rump. Hefty earned a little moan as he began to stroke Handy's tail, making him feel more aroused. The slender, slightly, smaller smurf loved how Hefty stroked his tail. It made him waggle it again with excitement.

_"Mmmh..."_ Handy started to pant.

Hefty cracked a smile while he frenched him, when he too begins to pant. Handy started to feel his _'smurf'_ stiffen again. He just couldn't get enough of Hefty as he panted harder. Hefty's _'smurf'_ began to feel stiff and pants a little faster. Soon, both their _'smurfs'_ began touching each other, pressed up tall and long against them. Handy moaned as he felt Hefty's _'smurf'_ on his.

_"Ahhhww...!" _Handy cried.

Soon after, Hefty breaks the kiss, gasping for air. He looked down and was shockingly surprised seeing their 'smurfs' pressed up together. Handy panted fast and looked at him with sensual eyes.

_"Hahh... Hefty..."_

_"Hah...hah... Handy..."_ he stared at him with hungry eyes.

"Please Hefty... _take me now...!_"

Hefty then laid him down on his back closest to the headboard. "As you wish, my little_ angel_."

Handy blushes even more as he heard how Hefty was calling him. The muscular smurf smiled down at his beloved smurf, gazing into his beautiful eyes. As he did so, he adjusted himself in between Handy on top and lifted up his legs gently. The handy smurf could not wait to feel his _'smurf'_ inside of him. But Hefty, feeling very horny and hungry for Handy, and with his 'smurf' more harder and stronger, easily made his way into his_ 'smurfhole'_... very slowly.

_"Ahh... AHH...!"_ Handy moaned as Hefty entered him.

Hefty licked his lips, sexually, as he pushed deeper inside him. Handy loved the feeling of Hefty's long _'smurf' _inside of him. How it made him send chills down his spine. _"Ahwww..." _He started to pant.

"Doin' alright there, babe?" Hefty said making his last stop inside.

_"Hahwww, yeah..."_ he replied, sighing happily.

The heart-tattooed smurf chuckled as he started to slowly pull out and push back into Handy.

"Hahh... oh yes... this feels... so _smurfy_... "

"Hahh...Glad ya like it..." Hefty began to pant.

"I... hah... I love it..." Handy looked up at the muscle-bound smurf. _"Ohwww, Hefty..."_

_"Aww...hah...Handy..."_

Handy moans again as Hefty grabbed hold of his 'smurf'. _"Ahhww!" _Hefty begins to massage his smurf, slowly.

_"Mhmmm ahw, oh yeahh..." _Handy cooed as he panted.

_"Mhmmm..." _Hefty pushes a little harder into the smaller smurf.

_"Ahh... that's good... please don't stop..." _Handy pleaded as he pressed his lower body against him.

"_Ahhh_...don't you worry your pretty little face..._hahh... _"Then Hefty started to rub Handy's smurf a little harder.

Handy smiles with sensual bliss. "_Hahww... _please Hefty... faster..!" He panted harder.

Hefty rubs his smurf faster and smurfed him harder and faster, making himself pant harder.

_"Yeah... hahh... yeaahh... H-Hefty...!" _ He moaned more sensual and begins to sweat.

"Aww yeah...just keep smurfing..._ahhh..._"Hefty moaned a little loud and started to sweat.

Handy then reached his arms around Hefty's neck. He pulls Hefty's head close to him and gives him a passionate kiss. _"Mmmh..."_

Hefty pushes inside of him faster and tongues him, giving out a moan. Handy licks over his tongue with lust and pants faster.

_"Ahhhwwww..." _Hefty panted harder and faster, pounding him good and smurf.

_"Mhhh, ahwww... " _Handy just loved this feeling as his heart raced faster than ever. Hefty's heart raced at the same rhythm as Handy's, rubbing his smurf even faster and grabbed a hold of his back with the other hand.

_"Ahh..."_ Handy holds him tight, and was about to come at any moment now. He was on the verge in letting himself go. _"Hefty... Hefty...! I... hahh... I..." _Handy moaned with pleasure smurfing close to his release.

_"Aaahhh...Oohh..."_ Hefty too felt the rush drawing near, feeling this new sensation. "Oh baby, let it all out...!"

_"Hahh..!"_ Soon after, Handy couldn't hold it in much longer and released his load on him and Hefty. "_**AHHHHWW! **_Ahh... ahh.. hah..."

_"Ahh..! Ahhh..."_ Then Hefty came afterwards, releasing himself inside of Handy. "_**AHHHHHHHHH HANDY! **_Haahh...ahh...hah...hahh..."

Both smurfs panted really fast after depleting all of their energy in releasing their_ 'smurf'_. Hefty soon felt weak as he slumped over Handy, taking in the last of his breaths. Handy holds him tight in a sweet embrace.

"Hefty... _oh Hefty..._" he sighed happily.

Hefty sighed deeply and kissed his cheek. "Oh, Handy... You were absosmurfly amazing..."

"So were you..." Handy implied, stroking over the muscle smurf's back. "This was and still_** is **_the most beautiful moment in my life..."

"Hehe... Glad ya enjoying it." Hefty smiled and cupped his cheek in his hand. Then oddly enough, he felt the smurf's warm seed on his lower body.

"I love you so much..." Handy said, cuddling him.

"And I love you..." the strong smurf replied, hugging him back.

Handy began to giggle. "Hehehe, all I wanted at first was a stupid piece of cake... now I got something way better." He then kisses him on the cheek.

"Heh...And I gotta hand it to ya Handy; the icing on the cake tastes much better without the cake..." Hefty's hand he used to hold on to Handy's smurf had a little bit of his smurf on it as he begins to lick it off, sexually. Handy blushes as he sees what Hefty is doing there.

"Am I tasty..?" Handy said, giving him a seductive look.

_"Mmmm...oh yes..."_ Hefty took his smurf out from inside Handy, and wanders down to lick the rest of him off. Surely enough, Handy loved the feel of his tongue there.

_"Mhmmm..."_

Hefty finished licking the last bit of him and licks his lips seductively, looking upon his beautiful, loving smurf.

"You taste even better than the cake itself!"

"Hahahahahahaha..." Handy giggled, and then sat up on the bed. "But you taste even smurfier."

"Well, so much for having fruitcake now, huh?" Hefty chuckled.

"Hehe, yeah... I don't think I pretty care for it anymore."

"How can you say that? It's so smurfy good!" Hefty implied, surprisingly.

Both smurfs continued to laugh. Hefty laid back next to Handy. The smaller smurf scooted a little closer to the stronger smurf, making himself cozy upon his broad chest. He soon felt a chill from the fire almost about to burn out.

"It's starting to feel cold in here," Handy shivered.

"Don't worry, babe." Hefty responded. "I'll keep ya nice and warm."

And with that, Hefty got up and opened up his blankets to let his loved one get warm under the covers. Handy's heart felt more content, now that he was in love with the smurf he'd been real best friends with since childhood. Hefty left the bed for a second to go put some more firewood in. He picked up a set of matches he left on the hearth and struck one match into fire place. Soon after, he went to pick up Handy's denim-blue overalls he had left by the front door, smurfing them on the chair by the table. He walked back to the bed and got under the covers with his sweet, loving smurf.

"Hefty?" the younger smurf called, worriedly.

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think it's a good idea that I should stay longer? What if the other smurfs were to know that I have been smurfing here all night at your place?"

Hefty smiled and held Handy's chin up facing him. "Then we'll tell them you had a bad dream and needed some company."

"Yeah, but Hefty, what if somesmurf were to find out sooner? Wouldn't they-"

He was then cut off by a warm sealed kiss from the strong smurf. He muffled a little until he gave up on his words, taking in the sweet kisses of passion. Afterwards, Hefty broke the kiss while some of the saliva drooled in between from their mouths. Handy panted a little from the kiss and blush filled his cheeks.

"No smurf is going to find out until we're ready to tell them." Hefty said. "Don't you worry about it, babe. Right now, you're here by my side. And I want to enjoy the rest of this beautiful night here, only with _you_."

Handy's bright-blue eyes started to glisten hearing what his handsome smurf said. He felt as if he wanted to cry and show how much he truly loved him. He cupped Hefty's cheek with his delicate, soft blue palm. Tears began to drizzle down and smiled happily at his strong, protective smurf.

"Like I said before... I will always be by your side..._forever..._" Handy spoke with a broken voice.

The strong smurf then brought him in a tight, strong embrace, letting Handy cry over his broad shoulder softly. "Shhhhh...it's ok...it's ok..." Hefty stroked his back gently, feeling his warm blue skin against him. Handy couldn't believe this was happening. He was so happy and more safe and secure with Hefty even more than life itself. He soon stopped crying,turning to him and smiled. Some tears were still coming down on Handy's cheek as Hefty gently wiped them away with his finger.

"Please don't cry, Handy. All that matters now is that we are together. And I don't want to see your gorgeous face welled up because of this happy moment."

"Aww, Hefty...you sure are something else." Handy relaxed his body laying down beside Hefty with his head on his strong chest, listening to his heart beat in rhythm. Hefty relaxed his heart and sighed deeply, embracing his beautiful smurf.

"I love you, Handy. And Merry Christmas." Hefty said, with his ever so beautiful smile, looking down at him.

"I love you too, Hefty. And Merry Christmas to you too." Handy replied, sighing happily.

Soon after, Handy felt very tired as he closed his eyes and fell asleep on Hefty's heart. Hefty smiled and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. Then he too fell asleep with Handy in his arms wrapped in his soft, warm, blankets. And he gave out one long happy sigh, loving every moment of their special night alone together.

* * *

><p>The End.<p> 


End file.
